


Sensation

by Fledgling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha!Reaper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Soldier: 76, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were Reaper and Soldier: 76. But they were also Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison.<br/>Maybe it was time they remembered that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things: first, shout out to PolarGrizz47, who wrote an ABO fic for these two and gave me the courage to write and post this one. If you haven't checked out her work, go do it! It's fantastic.
> 
> Secondly, the way ABO dynamics works in my head is a little different then normal: instead of the Omegas being (seen as) weak or totally controlled by their heats, it becomes reversed in a way. Alphas are completely devoted to their Omegas, and will become possesive and ferocious during their Omega's heats.
> 
> Also, if I ever write something in Spanish (or any language) and it's misspelled or completely incorrect, let me know! I unfortunately only speak English, so I do my best.

Gabriel watched from the doorway of the bathroom as Jack rolled over in his sleep, blankets still in a pile on the floor where they had pushed them off earlier. Gabe smiled, throwing the damp towel he had been drying himself off with into the hamper and closing the bathroom door behind him. The short shower had been needed after how long they had been going, Jack too tired to even take one. Which Gabriel was fine with anyway; the more Jack carried his scent, the better.

Gabriel crawled into bed behind his Omega and wrapped an arm around his stomach, pulling him close and pressing a kiss against his jaw. Jack shifted, brows furrowing but he didn’t wake, instead turning over and burrowing his face into Gabriel’s chest. Gabriel smoothed his hand along his side, tracing the muscle and scar tissue he found, simply feeling and admiring the other.

Faint scratches from his gloves curved around Jack’s ribs and hips, mixed in with hickies and bite marks. The first time they got together, he had forgotten to remove his gloves before touching him; they had been so eager, out of their minds with pheromones and instincts. He had gripped strong thighs in his hands, and thankfully Jack had still had his jeans on or else he would've done some serious damage. As it was his claws tore the denim and punctured the skin, leaving bright red pinpricks on the previously unmarked skin. Jack had thrown his head back and yelled, and Gabriel had tried to let go, to apologize and make sure he was ok, but gun calloused hands had clamped down on top of his gloves to keep them there and begged for more.

He had been unsure until he saw how much Jack writhed at the sharp touches. Now he used blunt nails rather than his clawed gloves most of the time, letting him feel it but not hurt him. Still, the soldier looked good covered in scratches and bites, battered and _loving_ it. If anyone else had been doing it, Gabriel would have been _livid_. Jack was _his_ , all his, and he was the only one allowed to touch him. Period. It was what made them such a terror on the battlefield: one level headed and calm, the other primal and protective. Jack asked him to jump, Gabe snarled and asked how damn high.

For the longest time Gabe had hated it. Hated how he was so loyal to him, how he would give the man the damn moon _and_ sun if he asked for them, how he couldn't truly deny him anything because _fuck_ if he didn't adore him, need him. Time had tempered him however, both of them, and now he was all too eager to give the man everything he wanted.

“Mmm, Gabe?”

Gabriel smiled down at the other, nipping at his lips when he tilted his head up in offering. His lips were already swollen and bruised, being the second day of his heat and how much they had already gone at it. Gabe could already feel his body heating up, the urge to claim and breed growing with each second Jack rubbed up against him. Age hadn’t slowed them down any, if anything making their bond and, therefore Jack’s heats, stronger.

“Want you to fuck me. Then make me breakfast. Then fuck me again.” Jack’s eyes were beginning to gloss over, grinding his cock against Gabe’s and slowly dripping slick.

Gabe laughed. “Of course, _mi cielo_.”

“Hmm, love when you talk to me in Spanish. Love your voice.” Jack sighs, rolling onto his stomach and pillowing his face in his arms. “Now get over here and put your mouth where we both want it.”

Gabriel chuckles and obeys, crawling over to the other man and settling himself between his legs, gripping his hips hard and lifting until Jack has his knees underneath him. The smell enough makes Gabe lick his lips, eagerly pulling Jack’s cheeks apart and diving tongue first into the source. Jack always did produce slick like a fountain, something Gabriel thrilled in. Jack pressed himself back against Gabe’s face, earning him a light smack against the back of his thigh.

“Be still.”

“No.”

Gabriel growled and pulled away, planting his palm between Jack’s shoulder blades and growling. “Be still or else.”

Jack laughed, wiggling under his hold. “Make me.”

Gabriel lunged forward and dug his teeth into Jack’s neck, opposite the bonding mark on the other side. Jack howled and stilled, not out of fear but out of instinct. Gabe let his fingers travel to where his mouth had been, collecting the slick that had dripped between his legs and shoving two fingers in. Jack whined and pushed back against them eagerly.

“Gabe, Gabe, please!” Jack was panting hard. “Please, need you in me, need your knot!”

Gabe snarled and let go, admiring the teeth marks against the previously unmarked skin. Two more fingers joined the others, not to stretch but to please, Jack grabbing at the sheets and arching his back.

“So needy. Always so needy for me.” Gabriel removed his fingers, raising them to his mouth and licking them clean. “Such a good Omega for me.”

Jack whined and nodded, eyes narrowed. “Always for you. Only you. My mate.”

“ _Mierda_. Always know just how to get what you want, don’t you?” Gabe slid in easily, fitting perfectly inside the other like they were made for it. “Going to give you my knot, fill you up.”

“Stop talking and do it.” Jack barely got the words out between pants, spreading his legs wider.

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do.” Still he began thrusting, setting a hard pace and gripping Jack’s hips with one hand, the other reaching up and dragging down his back. Jack threw his head back and groaned, praise and curses falling from his open mouth as Gabe pounded into him. Gabe’s knot was already beginning to swell, occasionally catching on his rim and driving him insane.

“C’mon Gabriel, please. _Quiero ser tuyo_.”

That was all it took, Gabe slamming home and snarling as his knot caught inside the other, reducing him to shallow rutting. “Gonna fill you up so good. You’ll be leaking for the rest of the damn day.”

He reached around and grasped Jack’s cock, stroking until he felt Jack tense up, orgasm slamming into him and making him clench down around the Alpha. Gabe howled, his own orgasm ripping through him. Each spurt of cum made Jack whine, pushing back against Gabriel and chanting his name.

“You'd look so good with a litter. Swollen up, round and full of pups. _My_ pups.” The words came out without Gabe thinking, though they were truth nonetheless. Jack froze up underneath him before nodding eagerly.

“Always wanted it. Them. Us. Always dreamed—” He cuts off with a desperate sound, somewhere between a moan and sob. Gabriel closed his eyes and pressed open mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach, simultaneously cursing the circumstances of their lives and praying that somewhere there was a different world where everything wasn’t fucked, where they had a happy family.

“You’d be a wonderful parent.” Gabe whispers. “So loving and smart, so damn pretty. Couldn’t have ever wished for a better mate.”

Jack sighs happily under him, reaching until he finds one of Gabe’s hands and tugs, making the other man lie on top of him, comforted by the weight and smell. “ _We’d_ be a great parents. Picket fence, bunch of kids and a couple dogs.”

“Shooting range in the backyard.”

Jack purrs, relaxing under Gabriel. It’d be at least half an hour before they could separate; plenty of time to cuddle and dream. “Can we have crepes for breakfast?”

“Mhm. Got some of that strawberry jam you like before your heat hit.”

“Good.” Jack reaches back, running fingers through short hair. “Will you stay this time?”

Gabriel frowned. The words had come out quiet and uneasy, understandably so. They technically had they’re jobs to go back to, vendettas and answers to seek, wrapped up in money and gunpowder and so much blood. They were Reaper and Soldier: 76.

But they were also Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison. Mated Alpha and Omega.

Maybe it was time they remembered that.

“Was actually considering retirement. Maybe travel a bit, enjoy the world without having to kill something for once.”

Jack’s eyes are wide when he looks over his shoulder. “Gabe…”

“I’m tired Jack.” He dragged his teeth against the bond mark on Jack’s neck. “I’m sure you are too. I think it’s time to hang up the uniforms.”

Jack closes his eyes, shuddering under Gabriel and pushing back against him. “Yes.”

Gabriel smiles and runs his hands down his sides, wrapping around his stomach and pulling him close. “We’ll need to work out the details, tie up loose ends.” He smiles, nipping at Jack’s shoulder. “But later. We have breakfast and five more days of your heat to deal with first.”

Jack laughed, relaxing into the sheets and his mate. “I can handle that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Gabriel and Jack go through a heat together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the love and support you've given to this fic! I appreciate it so much, you all have no idea! I hope you like this second part as well!
> 
> Like A/B/O dynamics in Overwatch? Want to talk to some amazing people? Come join us over at discord.me/Omegawatch !!

“You smell nice.”

Gabriel paused in wrapping the gauze around Jack’s arm, raising a brow at the blonde. “I smell like blood and disinfectant.”

“No, no it’s something else. It’s,” he sniffed carefully, putting his nose dangerously close to Gabe’s neck. “It’s good. Really good. Like,” he licked his lips, “its spicy and warm. Or something. I can’t explain it.”

Gabe rose the other brow, going back to wrapping the bandage. “Uh, sure. You ok Morrison?”

Jack frowned, fidgeting in his chair. “I think so. A little warm maybe.” He held his wrist to his forehead. “Ya think I have a fever?”

Gabe hummed and tied the bandage, reaching into the first aid kit and looking for the thermometer. They were holed up in an abandoned home, waiting out the time before pickup arrived. Their mission had taken three weeks longer to finish then anticipated, more trouble popping up and needing to be dealt with. Now their pickup was late, bad weather meaning they could be stuck for a week or more.

Gabe pulled out the thermometer and pulled a disposable cover onto it, slipping it into Jack’s mouth. Jack kept fidgeting, tapping his feet and scooting closer to Gabe. The thermometer beeped and Gabe took it back, reading the numbers on the screen.

“99.3. A little high, but not too bad.” Gabe tossed the cover onto the floor and put the thermometer back in the case, closing it up. “Still, need to keep an eye on you.”

Jack nodded, absentmindedly pulling on his shirt. “Yeah.” He was clearly distracted, eyes holding a far off look. Suddenly he jerked back to attention, eyes widening. “Shit, what day is it?”

“Hm? Uh, Thursday maybe?” Gabe checked his watch. “Thursday, April 28. Why?”

Jack leapt up, rushing into the bathroom attached to the bedroom they were sitting in. He began opening cabinet doors, throwing items to the floor. Gabe stared, fiddling with his gloves out of habit. Suddenly Jack ran back into the room, face having turned a bright red.

“You.”

Gabe frowned. “Yeah, what about me?”

Jack shook his head, looking between Gabe and the door. “You’re an Alpha aren’t you?”

Gabe nodded slowly. If this was headed where he thought it was…

“Fuck. Fuck, shit.” Jack ran a hand through his hair, skin turning redder. “This is bad.”

“Jack.”

“Don’t fucking!” Jack groaned quietly. “God, your fucking voice. You growl more then you talk.”

“Jack, listen to me.” Whatever Gabe was planning on say caught in his throat when the smell hit him. It was like cinnamon, though also like nothing he had ever smelled before, and the more he smelled of it the more his mouth began to water. He was walking towards Jack before he realized it.

“Jack.”

Jack licked his lips, Gabe mesmerized by the movement, and then bolted for the door. If Gabe hadn’t already been halfway to him, he might have made it too. As it was, large arms found his stomach and lifted, Gabriel turning and walking them back across the room, throwing the older man onto the bed.

“Why didn’t you say your heat was coming up when we took this mission?”

Jack turned his head to the side, squeezing his eyes tightly. “Thought we’d be done before then. Didn’t realize how long this was gonna take.” He ran his hand over his face. “Didn’t want you to think any less of me either.

Gabe grunted. “Well we got another problem now.” He leaned forward and buried his nose in Jack’s throat. “God you smell good. Is this what you were talking about earlier?”

Jack hissed in a breath as teeth scraped against the column of his throat. “Gabe, wait!”

“No.”

“Gabriel!” Jack pushed both hands against his chest, pushing him back and wiggling out from underneath it. “Think for a damn minute about what we’re doing here!”

“Jack.” Gabe lowered his voice, watching as Jack’s breath quickened. “I’m going to make this very clear for you: I’ve been dreaming about pounding your tight ass and knotting you for so damn long. You have no idea how hard it’s been watching you lock yourself up to wait it out when all I’ve wanted to do was make you _mine_.”

Jack moaned, gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white. “Don’t say shit like that when I’m trying to be rational.”

“Fuck rationality.”

“Damnit Gabe, this is serious!”

“I know.” Gabe crawled up the bed, bracing his arms against the headboard on either side of Jack’s head. “Jack. _Mierda_.” He shook his head, claws digging into the wood. “John Jack Morrison. I would love nothing more then the honor of being your Alpha.”

Jack stared at Gabe, sucking in air like it was running out. “Shit. You’re serious.”

“I’ve never been more serious in my life.”

Jack closed his eyes, hanging his head for a moment before nodding eagerly. “Fuck, yes.” He threw his arms around Gabe’s shoulders and pulled him down, locking their lips together. “Always wanted it to be you anyway.” He whispered before diving back into the kiss. Gabe’s hands found his back, rubbing and grabbing blindly, glad he hadn’t put his shirt back on after they had bandaged him up.

“Fucking, keep talking.” Gabe nuzzled against his neck, mouthing and nipping when Jack groaned and threw his head back to give him more space. “Tell me how long you’ve wanted this. I want to hear it.”

Jack whined, shivering when Gabe moved off his neck to his chest. “Ever since I met you I’ve wanted to get my mouth all over you. You’re everything I fucking want gift wrapped in Kevlar. God I want to just touch you all the damn time and its been so hard not to, you have no idea. Want you to wrap me up in your fucking giant ass arms and just keep me there.”

“Never let you go once I got a hold of you. You’d never leave my side.” Gabe had kissed his way down to his stomach, nuzzling against the skin and practically purring. “Always just—” he cut himself off, instead grabbing Jack’s thighs hard. The blonde cried out, and Gabe froze before cursing. He had forgotten to take his gloves off.

Jack’s hands found his as he tried to pull back and pressed down, his hips rolling up into the grasp. “Again.”

“Jack—”

“Please! I like it.”

Gabe snarled and moved his hands, gripping at his hips and digging in. Jack arched his back and howled, moving his hands and fumbling with the button on his pants. Gabe helped him shimmy out of them and his underwear, tossing them to the floor behind him and leaning down to press his lips to the inside of his thighs. His claws scratched lightly at his stomach and ribs, Jack moaning breathlessly above him.

“You could fucking destroy me if you wanted to, just rip me to shreds or crush me between your thighs.”

“You _like_ that?”

Jack bit his lip and nodded. “You could but you won’t and it just, shit I don’t even know.”

Gabe snickered. “Little Jack, a masochist.”

Jack huffed and sat up, nipping at Gabe’s jaw and fumbling with his shirt. “You’re wearing too much.”

Gabe grabbed his shirt and ripped it over his head, fumbling with his pants as Jack attacked the newly revealed skin. He pushed his pants down to his knees, too impatient to take them fully off, pushing Jack back down onto the bed and pulling off his right glove. Two fingers found Jack’s entrance and they both moaned.

“ _Mierda_ , you’re so _wet_.” Gabe leaned down, pressing his lips to Jack’s. “You’re making such a mess.”

“Your fault.” Jack panted, gripping Gabe’s shoulders in a bruising grip. “You make me this way.”

Gabe licked his lips and added a third finger, spreading Jack open. “No one else?”

“Never. Only you. Always only you.”

“Shit.” Gabe threw his other glove off as well, grabbing Jack’s thighs and spreading them further. “Gonna wreck you. Fill you up, make you not be able to walk for a damn month.”

“Stop talking and do it then.” Jack wiggled his hips, hands blindly grabbing at Gabe’s arms.

Gabe snarled and slammed into Jack, making him throw his head back and scream. Gabe wasn’t any better, shaking hard and cursing. He set a harsh pace, listening to Jack babble praises at him, the headboard slamming into the wall behind them hard enough to leave dents. Gabe leaned down and mouthed at Jack’s neck, breathing in his scent.

“Jack. Can I?”

“Please. Want it so bad.”

Gabe grabbed Jack’s shoulders and pinned him to the bed, hissing as his knot caught inside the other. He was so close, and from the way Jack had stopped talking and was just whimpering and offering his neck, he was too.

“You feel so good, Jack. So tight and wet for me. Such a good Omega.”

Jack moaned, throwing his arms around Gabe’s neck and pulling him closer. “Gabriel, please. Need you to be my mate. Please!”

That was all it took. Gabe growled and sunk his teeth into Jack’s throat, high enough that Jack would have to wear turtlenecks if he wanted to cover it. He wanted everyone to know Jack was _his_ , that the perfect soldier had chosen _him_ to spend that rest of his life with. He felt Jack tremble under him, moaning and pawing at his back as he bit into Gabe’s neck as well, whining as he felt Gabe cum inside of him. His own orgasm was pulsing through him, turning his mind into a haze of pleasure and instinct. It was a dangerous cocktail, and Jack thought it was one of the best things he’d ever felt.

Gabe slowly released his bite, leaning back and admiring the bloody teethmarks on his previously unmarked skin. He could feel the mark on his own throat throbbing, Jack’s parted lips covered in a smear of blood. He leaned down and kissed him, Jack moaning weakly as he returned it.

“Gabriel.” He whispered it reverently, hand raising to cup Gabe’s face, smiling blissfully. “Gabriel. _Mine_.”

Gabe smiled, bumping their noses together affectionately. “My Jack.” He sighed, shifting them to their sides. He had no idea exactly how long it would take for his knot to go down, but he didn’t really care either. “We’re going to be in so much shit when we get back.”

“I don’t care.” Jack ran his hand over Gabe’s back, feeling the muscle move under his fingers.

“If you don’t, then I don’t either.” He pushed his pants the rest of the way off, tossing them in the general direction of the rest of their clothes. “How long do your heats generally last?”

“Usually five days, sometimes three.” Jack nuzzled into the hollow of his throat.

“I guess it’s a good thing pickup is going to be late then.” He smoothed his hand over Jack’s stomach, the other one wrapping around his back and pulling him close. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he almost hoped Jack’s military issued birth control implant would fail, just so he could see the other pregnant. It was a one in one million chance, but he could still dream.

"I love you."

The words were spoken quietly, as if Jack was afraid of what Gabe would say in turn. Gabe chuckled, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I love you too.”


End file.
